Playing with Magic
by Slash Inc
Summary: What would Merlin be like if it was slashy from the get-go? That is the question I'm going to answer with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:

This is my first chapter; it is my first time writing... anything! I wanted to set the scene before I get into the romance, so I hope you enjoy and it gets you hooked! Please review my work!

Acknowledgements:

I need to thank "Merthur", .net/u/2332194/ , Merthur's stories were the first I read, and strait away I made an account! Thank you!

Disclamation:

I do not own Merlin BBC or anything to do with the television program. If I did, that show would be slashy! (Slash Fiction).

Warning:

This is a BoyxBoy (MerlinxArthur) Fanfic; if you do not like that type of writing then I warn you, do not keep reading.

**Chapter One: A boy, a destiny, an execution...**

Camelot; it's a very powerful, wonderful and absolutely dangerous place for me to go to. I knew that one day I would have to leave Ealdor because of my 'gift', but I never thought my mother would send me to Camelot of all places!

_No man, no matter how great, can know his destiny._

_He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold._

_Like everyone, he must live and learn._

_And so it will be that the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot, a boy that in time will father a ledged._

_His name... Merlin._

Walking past mountains and through great forests, pushing through shrub both thick and thin; I finally find myself at the mercy of the great castle. It lies to the edge of my view, its power exciting and daunting.

Stumbling through the enormous entrance, I find myself in a world very different to that I'm use to. People rush around me barely aware of my existence, trapped in their own lives and unable to take in the glorious beauty I see in this place. And as I begin to loose myself, I hear horns sounding. Immediately I am drawn to it, my curiosity at its height.

That is when I see it; that is when I am reminded of my horrible fate and my curse of a 'gift'...

It's an execution.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Tomas James Collins, is a-judged guilty in conspiring to use enchantments and magic, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned, on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass..."

I stare at Tomas, a frightened boy who could easily be me. I watch in silence as the axe is raised. I gasp. My neck begins to throb as if my own head had been cut from my body; I feel a cold shiver run through the core of my-self. Camelot is like a poisoned flower.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, and with the peoples help magic was driven from the realm, so I declare a festival. To celebrate 20 years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin." Uther begins to walk away, arms slowly lowering.

I shift where I stand, unsure what to do now; then a woman cries out.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic" She strains to speak through her tears. "It is you. With your hatred, and your ignorance." Anger flares in her words. "You took my son! But I promise you, before these celebrations are over your will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... A son for a son!"

"Seize her!" Uther yells too late, she whispers something in the old tongue and disappears.

My mind is racing with blank thoughts... There is nothing I can do; no words.

I walk away form magic, from Uther Pendragon, and the corpse still lying in the centre of the city's square.

I hope you liked it. (The dialogue is accurate by the way) Review please; good, bad I don't mind but I would love a response!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note:

Chapter 2 of "Playing with Magic"! Please review my work!

Disclamation:

I do not own Merlin BBC or anything to do with the television Series.

Warning:

This is a MerlinxArthur Fanfic; if you do not like slashy types of writing then I warn you, do not keep reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Prat and Prison<strong>

I'm in a cell.

Explaining _this_ to Gaius is going to be hard. I managed to get arrested on my second day in Camelot. But this is just like me. Despite my best intensions I always seem to get myself in trouble.

Reflecting on the events that landed me on this cold stone floor I start to wonder about Prince Arthur...

_I heard a loud commotion about a target and, once again, my curiosity beckoned me to investigate. I watched in silence as a blonde begins to throw daggers at his servant who tries desperately to run with a heavy shield and protect himself._

It seems to be a pattern with me. Where I stand in silence as something immoral happens in front of me, I guess that is why I acted this time...

_The servant eventually lost his grip and the shield rolled towards me. What else could I do but press my foot down on the shield and smile at the blonde?_

"_Hey, that's enough."_

I know the blonde was being cruel, but I couldn't help a blush come over my face as I noticed how angelic he looked with the sun shinning through his gold hair.

"_What?" The blonde angle looked like someone just snatched his favourite toy._

"_You've had your fun my friend."_

"_Do I know you?" He began walking towards me._

"_Ah, I'm Merlin." I extended my hand to him._

"_So I don't know you." He stoped before me and made no attempt to shake my hand, reluctantly I recollected it._

"_No."_

"_Yet you called me_ friend."

"_That was my mistake."_

"_Yes I think so." Arrogance flared in his voice._

"_Yeah, I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass."_

_He chuckled as I walked away, a smile of victory on my face; but all too soon._

"_Or I one who could be so stupid." I stoped and returned._

"_Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Would you like me to help you?"_

"_I wouldn't if I were you."_

"_Why? What are you going to do to me?" He questioned with a massive smile on his face._

"_You have no idea now." I chuckled, still unsure myself on what I could do._

"_Be my guest!" He spread his arms out to give me a larger target._

"_Come on."_

"_Come on!"_

"_COME ON!" He taunted. I swung, he twisted and trapped me in a lock around my back._

"_I'll put you in jail for that." His hand tightening as I tried to squirm out, our hips touching. As I tried again to squirm, my hip bumped against his and he tried to lessen my moves..._

My face pales as I remember the feeling of something pocking into me at that moment, I dismissed it to the back of my mind assuming it was his sword. But now that I think about it... Oh God, I think he was being aroused!

"_Who do you think you are? The king!" comedy strained on my words._

"_No I'm his son, Arthur."_

_Arthur puts more force on the lock, pain shoots up my arm and my shoulder. As I hate to admit it, I'm powerless against him and I tumble under his strength._

I let my head fall back and it bangs against the wall."Outch!" I squirm as I cradle my head. "Idiot." I sigh under my breath.

"Couldn't agree more." My head shoots, two sets of blues eyes lock, mine being the more shocked of the two. Arthur's just seemed cocky.

He smirks at me and dangles the key on his finger.

"You gonna let me out?"

"No." He chuckles as he says this, glaring at me as if I was a dumb child.

I feel like it too. But to my surprise, I hear a *clink* and the metal door groans open.

I raise an eyebrow as he locks the door behind him.

"The guards have left, they won't return for at least an hour." He says while looking around the cell.

"Yeah... ok. But why would it matter?" I suddenly feel very uncomfortable, the tips of my ears burning, a blush threatening.

I stand up awkwardly and press myself to the wall.

"I could have you killed." Arthur takes long strides towards me.

"Then do it." Now I was the one daring. Face to face, eye to eye, our breath becoming one in the meagre space between us.

"Come on."

Arthur looks away and shifts uncomfortably.

"Come on!"

I lift my back from the wall and stand strait.

"COME ON!" He presses his lips powerfully against mine; hungrily devouring my lips. I try to push him away, my hands pushing with all my force against his chest. He presses me forcefully against the wall, knocking the air from me, making me helpless in his arms as our kiss deepens. His tongue presses against my mouth and I slowly part my lips allowing him to explore my mouth. One of his hands is on my shoulder, the other has made its way from my wrist to the back of my neck, gripping my hair. I groan as my arms wrap around his waist.

Then he jumped back and whipped his mouth.

"Mention any of this afternoon's events to anyone and you will never see daylight again."

And with that he slammed the jail door. "Guards!"

I press to fingers against my lips.

The Prince just kissed me.

I smile widely. Arthur just kissed me!

The blush burned like a fire across my face as I savoured my first kiss.

My eyes flash open. He just kissed me?

* * *

><p>What do you think? Please review!<p> 


End file.
